A location-based service (LBS) has been used by many service providers, for example, in information, security, telecommunication, transportation, marketing, and entertainment industries, to provide services in a more timely, accurate, efficient, and/or targeted manner. LBS has been used to identify a location of a cardholder of a payment card for an issuing bank service provider to more easily detect and prevent fraudulent transactions associated with the payment card, based on the current location of the cardholder. LBS has also been used to discover the nearest stores or ATM machines for a service provider to provide more relevant and/or timely recommendations. In addition, LBS may be used in parcel tracking and vehicle tracking services.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of one embodiment may be incorporated in other embodiments without further recitation.